Alpha and Omega: NASCAR Adventures
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Kate and Humphrey run away to get marry, Lilly and Garth are to bring them back, but likes to run away too with them to get marry as well, than meets me and my friend, and joins the world of NASCAR, new friends and more adventures awaits them in new fun!
1. The Journey Begins!

Alpha and Omega: NASCAR Adventures

Chapter One: The Journey Begins!

It's a warm and sunny day in Jasper Park, Canada, as Humphrey was walking towards the train tracks "Good times." He says as someone was behind him "Humphrey." Humphrey knew that voice from anywhere "Kate?" He though as he turns around to see Kate looking at him "Hi Kate, I'd huh, just wanted to," Before he could say another word, Kate licks his face "Thanks for bring me home, to prevent the war against both packs, and to huh, marry you." She says as Humphrey was looking at her "Me, you're an alpha, I'm an omega, and we're not allow to huh, you know, howl together." He says as Kate giggles looking at him "Than, let's run away, go on another adventure, somewhere fun, from away from here." She says as the train was coming around the corner "Ok Kate, we'll go on an adventure together, just you and me, and no one else." He says as Kate smiles at him "Ok, let's get moving." She says as she and Humphrey were on top of a big hill, as Eve was walking over the hill to see Humphrey and Kate sitting together just talking, as she hears they laughing and counting "Ok, ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" They both say together, as Eve sees both Kate and Humphrey starting to log sled down the hill, towards the train tracks "JUMP!" Humphrey says as he and Kate jumped off the log sled and into the boxcar they're in before on the same train "That crazy Humphrey." She says as the train was now disappearing "I'd got to tell everyone else "EVERYONE!" She shouts as Winston sees her running towards him and Tony

"Kate's gone, Humphrey toke her with him, and we've got to track them down." She says as Tony was looking at his son "Garth, go track them down, dragged them back here if you have to, and we'll killed that no good omega pest Humphrey." He says as Garth was looking at his father, but wanted to tell him of his true feelings for Lilly, but didn't want to upset him "I'll go with you, so I can make they come back, cause I'm hoping of getting Humphrey here so everyone can killed him." Lilly says winking at Garth, as Garth winks back "Ok we'll leave right away, be back we hope in a few days or a few weeks." He says as he and Lilly started to run towards the train tracks "Ok Eve, we'll wait here for them to return, then maybe Humphrey just wanted to spend some more time with Kate, so when she marries Garth, they're not allow to be friends anymore, by pack laws." He says as Eve smiles "OH!" She says as she's giggling "Good boy, he's going to bring her back, or I'll track him down, and bite his tail off shoving it down his throat." She says as Winston and Tony both back away from her "HUH, OK!" Winston says

Meanwhile at the train tracks another train came around the corner as both Garth and Lilly jumped onto it "Ok, we'll find them, and then what?" Lilly says as Garth was looking at her "Let them get marry of course, so I can marry in next to them, so we can be mates, just you and me, far away from both our packs." He says as Lilly's tail started to wag "Oh, you're such a bad wolf." She says giggling as she and Garth fell asleep, but cuddle together as they're sleeping in the train's boxcar, as on the other train Humphrey and Kate were cuddling together as well "What if, the packs send Garth after us?" He asks her as she's smiling at him "I'd think he's in love with Lilly, I'd notice it last night, when Lilly was crying more, than she usually does, after Tony say that Garth was to marry me." She says as Humphrey smiles at her "I love you Kate." He says as Kate was stunned "You love me, you really mean it?" She asks him as Humphrey licks her face "Sure do." He says as Kate licks him on the face, too "I'd love you, too Humphrey." She says as they fell asleep together,

Jasper Park, Canada,

Winston was sitting at the edge of the entrance to his and Eve's den as Eve walks towards him "Eve my love, I was thinking about Kate, about why she really went with Humphrey." He says as Eve was looking at him "To spend more time with Humphrey, before marrying Garth, why do you ask?" She asks Winston as Winston was looking at her "That's not the truth, she's in love with Humphrey, I'd notice it last night, after she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, also Garth and Lilly were looking at each other with tears in their eyes, I'm believing that Lilly and Garth have feelings for each other too, but Garth's father were never let his son marry an omega, but what if Garth and Lilly are meant to be, as well as Kate and Humphrey." He says as Eve sits next to him "Than, I'll accept Humphrey and Kate marriages, as well as the marriages between Garth and Lilly, they're going to make great couples, but Tony were rather have it his way, or kill us all, but Lilly makes Garth happy a lot, she's always there to make he laugh, he makes her happy to, Tony might not like it, but since this is our main territory, I'm lifting the pack laws, once all for all." She says as Winston and Eve both see everyone looking at them as Winston was looking at both packs "We're lifting the pack laws, omegas and alphas that are in love, I mean true love, may get marry now." He says as everyone was howling with approver as they all went to their dens to go to sleep, as Winston and Eve both started to walk into their den, another wolf was sitting next to the entrance to their den, listen to their conversation "Garth's in love with an omega huh." He says as an omega wolf walks up "Hey, you must be Tony, I'm Lisa, I am a strong omega that loves strong wolves like you, like to get something to eat, I'd found this caribou, plus I'd hided it from the others." She says as Tony was blushing a little "HUH, OK!" He says as he and Lisa walk off to eat the caribou together "Maybe this can work." Tony though to himself

Train boxcar, Chicago

Humphrey was asleep next to Kate, when Kate opens her eyes and sees "WOW!" She says as Humphrey wakes up "Wow what are," just than "WOW!" He says looking at a big place, than a sign reading "Welcome to Chicago, IL, "We'll get off here, catch another train towards the south, and see what happens after that." Humphrey says as both him and Kate jumped off the rain, five minutes later are walking when "HEY YOU TWO!" They turn to see "Garth, Lilly, what are you two doing here." Humphrey and Kate both say as Lilly and Garth were giggling "Long story." They both say, after telling them about it, also of how they're planning of getting marry in secrets "US TOO!" Humphrey and Kate both say as they're walking towards another train track, when they see another transporter "Get in." Humphrey says as he, Garth, Lilly, and Kate all gotten into the empty transporter, but it starts to move "What's going on?" Humphrey says as the moving stops "Oh, thank heavens." He says as the moving continues

"Ok, we're in real hot water now." Humphrey says as Garth was looking at him "You and your stupid idea." He says as Humphrey was eyeing him "Oh just shut up, Barf." He says as Garth was looking at him "That's it." He says trying to charge at him, but Lilly wraps her arms around him "Gath wait, you'll," Just than the moving stops as Garth and Lilly both fall backwards and landed touching noses, as well did Humphrey and Kate "Ha, ha, ha, ha, Nice one." They all say as Kate and Humphrey smiled at each other, as well did Lilly and Garth as both Garth and Humphrey were smiling at their hope to be mates "Love you." They say to their love to be as Kate and Lilly giggles looking at their hope to be mates, too "Love you, too." They both say licking their soon to be lover's faces, than the door of the transporter opens as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth sees two humans walking into it "What the." Says one of the humans "Juan, we've got some cute little wolves in out cars transporter." The first human says as I was walking towards them "Josh, they're not just any wolves, it's adorable wolves." I say as I was looking at them "Hi, my names Juan Conde, but you can call me Juan for short, this is my friend Josh, we're NASCAR drivers, we're making our debuts in few days in NASCAR, were you wolves like to see our hangout."

I say as Humphrey was looking at me "Will there be food?" He asks me as I was laughing "Food, of course food and drinks for cute, adorable, and majestic wolves like you four." I say as Josh was smiling at them "Come on, let's show you around the hangout." He says as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth walked out of the transporter and follows us towards the hangout "This is our hangout our headquarters here in Chicago, IL, we'll on vacation, but leaving for Daytona in the afternoon, after we get some more cars finish be transported to the track down in beautiful Daytona Beach, Florida, for the running of the Daytona 500." I say as Josh was smiling at the wolves "Well, here we go." He says opening the door to the headquarters in it Josh and I were looking at the wolves "Pinball machine, a 54" flat screen TV, with speakers, DVD player, couches, sofas, a huge kitchen for parties, five rooms for different stuff, three bathrooms, a workout room to train on the NASCAR arcade game to training to get ready for the huge races at other tracks." We both say as Humphrey sees me walking into the kitchen and grabbing plates of food and water "Here you all go." I say as the wolves started to eat the food and drink the water, "We're leaving in just a few hours." Josh says as there was a knock on the door as Josh opens it "Well the parts are here early, we can leave earlier than we plan."

He says as I was packing my bags into the back of the RV, as Josh sees the wolves finishing their meals and drinks "Ok wolves, let's get moving so we can make it to the SPEEDWEEK in Daytona Beach, Florida." Josh says as we're getting into the RV "Ok we're off, if you've got to use the bathroom, it's in this room." Josh says pointing to the sign restroom as Josh and I were on couch watching the TV as George sits at the driver seat "Ok guys, wolves, we're off for Daytona Beach, Florida." he says as we're leaving the headquarters, as Humphrey Kate both fell asleep together on the floor next to the TV, as Garth and Lilly fell asleep together as well on the floor on the other side next to the TV as Josh went to his room to sleep as I fell asleep on the couch, reading the NASCAR NOW WEEKLEY magazine

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: New Fresh Start, New Adventures, and New Friends.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly meet some new friends at the NASCAR SPEEDWEEK Fun Fan Fest Event, and more.


	2. New Fresh Start, New Adventures, and New

Chapter Two: New Fresh Start, New Adventures, and New Friends.

The sun was rising over Jasper Park, Canada, as Winston was sitting at the lake as Eve walks towards him "Morning love, you've been here all night, what's wrong?" Eve says licking her mates face a little as Winston looks at her crying "I'd just hope she would had told us, she was in love with Humphrey, Lilly should had told us she was in love with Garth, and we'd be able to lift the pack laws, last night, but I'm afraid they're never coming back home." He says as another wolf was running towards the lake chasing another wolf "I'll get you, you sexy omega princess." says a voice as Winston looks at Eve, than turns to see it was Tony "Tony you're amazing last night." Says the female wolf as Tony smiles looking into her purple eyes "Lisa, you're the best thing to ever hit my life, except for my son of course, he's the most importance in my life, I'd relies he's in love with Lilly, but I'm not able to tell him that I'm happy for him, because he and Lilly went far away from here."

He says as Lisa looks into his brown eyes, wraps her arms around him, dragging him into the lake, kissing him "Love you Tony, I'll always love you, I'm just glad you're able to be happy for your son." Lisa says as Tony slaps the water with his paws "SPLASH!" Getting water all over Lisa "HA! GOT YA!" He says a Lisa looks at him "OH! You're so asking for it." She says splashing water all over Tony's face too "MMM! Love, like to have another date tonight, just go to the moonlight howl." She says placing a hand on his chest whispering into his ears "After that, we could head to my den, and have some fun." She says as Tony shivers "OOOHHHH!" He says as he's smiling "It's a date." he says kissing her again "I'm glad Winston and Eve lifted the pack laws." He says as he and Lisa walked off towards their own dens, as Winston and Eve started to laugh "Same old Tony, new grove." They say as they've started to walked back to their den

Location Daytona Beach, Florida, Time 6:30AM

**I was sleeping on the couch, as Lilly wakes up walking towards the couch, jumping onto the couch "MMM!" She says as she grabs the remote and turns the TV on "Welcome to the SPEEDWEEK coverage, we're coming to you live from Daytona Beach, Florida, glad to see lots of people lining up to meet the stars of the three NASCAR series from the Camping World Track Series, to The Nationwide Series, and the big guns Sprint Cup Series, we'll always a few hours from meeting the new rookies in the three sports in trucks series, it's Dale Lockwood, Ryan Williams, and J.J. Rivera, next for the Nationwide series it's Danny Snow, Nichole James, and Eric McDowell, last for the Sprint Cup it's Josh Saints, DeWayne Jarrett, and Juan Conde." He says as he smiles at the camera crew "I am Drew Michaels, goodbye for now." he says, I was turning on the couch "UGH!"**

**Lilly says as Garth was watching the whole thing "HA!" He says as Lilly was looking at him, than to me as I was still sleeping as she sees Josh walking from his bedroom "Juan fell asleep on the couch again, he's always reading these magazines, he's just loving reading the NASCAR Now Monthly Magazine a lot." He says as I was waking up "MMM! Oh, morning everyone." I say as I was looking at Lilly who's giving me a mean look on her face "What's wrong?" I asks her as she's looking at me with mean eyes "You've went, turn around on the couch, and knock me off the couch." She says as I was looking at her "Sorry I am just trying to get some reading done, we're in this month issues."**

**I say as Josh grabs it from me reading the pages about us "Josh Saints and Juan Conde, are two rookies making their NASCAR debuts this weekend, but if they don't get great laps, they'll not make the race, but these drivers will have something to prove to the NASCAR top teams this year, Juan Conde's fresh off his NASCAR Nationwide Series best points finish in three years coming in at 2nd****, behind NASCAR Nationwide Series Champion Josh Saints, by only 4 points, and we'll see what they're made of this weekend." He says as we're arriving at the SPEEDWEEK Fan Fun Fest "Ok, we're here, Daytona International Speedway." Says George as we're getting ready to walked out of the RV "Ok, we're tell them about you four, they'll love this story." Josh and I both say as we're walking out of the RV "Josh, Juan, over here, and we're live with Josh Saints and Juan Conde." Says Drew as we're laughing**

"**We're here now, but got a juicy story for you and all the fans here today." We both say as we're telling the story about our new friends we made "Bring them out, we'll love to meet them ,and see what they've to say about being." Michaels says as Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth all walked out of the RV "Hello, we're the wolves of Jasper Park, Canada,." They say a everyone was taking photos of them "WOW! They love us." Humphrey says as I was looking at Josh "Hey Josh, let's get the two new cars to them for a test run in the Gatorade Duel Qualifying." I say as Josh was looking at me "Not a bad idea, we'll do it now, by telling the media of the idea, and getting them into the new cars." Josh says as we're looking at the reporters and smiled at them "We've got huge news, we'll give these two wolves here, Garth, and Humphrey here, a test run later this afternoon in the newest race cars of ours."**

**We both say as Humphrey and Garth were looking at us "Really, are you two plain old crazy." Both Kate Lilly say towards us as Humphrey was looking at us "DEAL!" He says as he's looking at Garth "What a adventure we'll have racing, going all over this beautiful country, racing at different locations, tracks, and making lots of fans." He says as Garth was looking at him "Ok I'm in too." He says as we're walking towards the garage area "Here's your rides." Josh and I both say as we've reveal the cars, first one has the number 97 "This car use to be the first NASCAR Sprint Cup ride for Kurt Bush, he's now the driver of the Shell 22 car, and this one here with the number 86 on it, bought it from JR. Motor Sports yesterday, so Garth will drive the number 86 car, the sponsor's are coming by in a few minutes to paint the businesses on their rides, so wait till their done, than drive them."**

**I say as twenty people walked into the garage "Hello, we'll here to sponsor's to make a deal with two cars own by Juan and Josh." They all say as Josh and I both smiled at them "Ok, here's the cars." We say as they're looking at us "Ok, I am first, I'm with Raging Cane's Fast Food Restaurant." he says as I was looking at him "Car number 97 can use that deal." I say as Josh smiles at me "DEAL!" He says as we sign the deal and the business sprays the number 97 car yellow, with red flames, and the name Raging Cane's in white on the car "Ok, we're from the business, Star Bucks Coffee." The other man says as we're looking at the deal "No deal, sorry." We says as another man walks up "Hi, we're from the business, Dicks Sporting Goods, we're planning of signing this car to a great deal." he says as we're reading the deal "DEAL."**

**We say after car number 86 with dark green paint, a huge black circle on the hood, with the name of the business in the circle in white pain "Ok you two, let's get the test started." We both say as we're looking at the "Humphrey gets car number 97, Garth gets car number 86." We both say, as Humphrey and Garth gotten into their cars "Humphrey, Garth, follow us onto the track as we're going to ride too in our cars." I say as they're driving behind us, my car's number 91 a dark red car with the business of Exxon on it, as for Josh's car number 69, with the business of Seven-up on the hood as we're racing around the track a little talking to our new friends and drivers "Ok take it easy at first, than in the middle of the turn hit the gas." I say as Humphrey and Garth race into the turn, than in the middle of the turn hit the gas**

"**WOOHOO!" We're doing it, after a few laps or 12 laps "Ok, we're going to park the cars, get them work on, and do some Gatorade Duel Qualifying in the afternoon." Josh and I both say, after parking the cars in the garage, we're walking towards the RV, when two wolves walked towards us "Hi there, my names Delilah, this is my sister Nita, and we're big fans of NASCAR."**

**Delilah says as Josh and I were smiling at them "Nice to meet you two, like to see our RV." I say as Josh was looking at me, than back to the wolves "We've got time to kill, so let's show you two the RV." He says as we're in the RV "WOW! Nice place." Delilah says as Nits was looking at me "You're cute." She says giggling as I'm looking at her "Thanks, so what brings you two to SPEEDWEEK?" I asks Nits, as she's jumping onto the couch "We're here to see the huge race, and maybe join you six on the road, have fun, and I have a huge crush on Josh, my sister has a huge crush on you too, Juan." Delilah says as Josh and I'd both looked at them "Ok, you may join the road trip." We both say as we're getting ready to get some sleep as I was in my room getting ready to head to bed, reading a magazine, as Nita walks into the room "Juan, may I ask you a question?" She asks me, as I was on the bed reading a magazine "Yes, what is it?" I say as she's looking at me "Huh." She says jumping onto the bed, as she licks my face and kissing me "I rally love you, I like to be with you forever."**

**She says as I was smiling at her blushing a little "Come on, let's get some sleep." I say as she's laying next to me licking my face "Thanks.: She says as I kissed her back "Welcome." I say as Josh was in his room sleeping when ,Delilah walks into the room " josh may I ask you a question?" She asks me, as Josh opens his eyes and looks at her "Yes, what is it?" He say as she's looking at him "Huh." She says jumping onto the bed, as she licks Josh's face and kissing him "I rally love you, I like to be with you forever." She says as Josh was smiling at her blushing a little "Come on, let's get some sleep." He say as she's laying next to him, licking my face "Thanks.: She says as Josh kissed her back "Welcome."**

**Jasper Park, Canada,**

**Winston and Eve sees Hutch and Can-do running up "Winston, Eve, we've found them." Can-do and Hutch says throwing a newspaper in front of Winston and Eve, with the title (NASWOLVES!) Eve and Winston reads the newspaper article "Humphrey and Garth, two wolves from Jasper Park, Canada, will try to make the field of 43 of the Daytona 500, for the race know as the Great American Race, first they're going to do the NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying, than race their way into the race by finish in the top ten or five on speed, on SPEED Channel tomorrow at 12PM on FOX/24, with the Gatorade Duel Qualifying four days later at 2PM on SPEED Channel." They say finishing the article "They're doing NASCAR with humans." Winston says as Eve looks at him "We've get to get to Daytona, stop them from doing this, and getting kill." Eve says as Tony and Lisa walked up' We'll go with you four, I'm thinking of rooting my son on."**

**Tony says as Hutch, Can-do, Winston, and Eve smiled at them "Ok, if they like it we'll allow them to marry their true loves on the road, as we're going to travel with them to have some fun." Winston says as Eve smiles at him "Let's get moving, if we've got to make it on time." She says as they six of them ran to the train tracks, sees a train with the words Florida on it "JUMP!" Lisa says as they're all in the boxcar "WOO! That's a real lulu." Everyone says as they're going to sleep waiting to get to Florida.**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter Three: The NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying**

**The Gatorade Duel Qualifying is underway, who's in line to make it, who's going to go home if speed sucks, and who's the pole sitter for the Great American Race?**


	3. The NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying

Chapter Three: The NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying.

The new day came, as I was in the garage area working on my race car as Humphrey walks towards me "Hey Juan, ready for the race time trials, and to get ready for the Gatorade duel." He says as I was looking at him smiling "Yeah Humphrey, we've got to get ready for Qualifying, and to pick the number of which we're going to be going out to Qualifying in order." I say as Josh and Garth both walked into the garage "Morning Humphrey, Juan, what's shaking, and what's new? They ask us as we're both smiling at them "Getting ready for the Qualifying attempt today." Humphrey and I both say as Garth was smiling at Humphrey "You're just plain ready to have fun, huh?" Garth says as Humphrey smiles at him "Yes I am, why do you ask Garth, and I'm just looking forward to having fun." He says as Kate, Lilly, Nita, and Delilah walked into garage to see I was helping Humphrey get his car tune up

"Ok Humphrey, I've tune the car up a little, by making the sterling wheel, shorter, so you can drive it a little better, and hit the gas, breaks, and clutch as easier, than before." I say as Humphrey smiles at me "Thanks Juan." He says as Josh and I'd looked at Humphrey and Garth "Ok, we're going to take these our cars to the pits to lined up for the NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying." We both say as our pit crews walked into the garages "Hey everybody." They say as Josh and I were looking at the guys "Humphrey, Garth, let's get moving." We both say as we're helping the teams get our cars to the pits, as the fans were filling the stands as DW was on the air, with Kyle Petty, Dale Jarrett, and Mike Hammond "Hello, welcome to Daytona International Speedway, I'm DW here with my friends, Kyle Petty, Dale Jarrett, and Mike Hammond , live from the home of the Daytona 500, The Great American Race, but today's the day we'll filled the field for the NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying, but after today's qualifying trials, we'll crown the top two starting spot for the race next Sunday."

DW says as Petty looks at him "Juan Conde and Josh Saints are making their NASCAR debuts today, alongside two wolves drivers on their team from Jasper Park, Canada, we'll see what they'll bring to the sport, and more." Petty says as Jarrett looks at the guys "Well, today's going to be base on the weather impact of the grip of the driver's car, the tiers going into and out of the turns, and also banking the turns at good speeds and timing." He says as everyone's getting their cars lined up for the qualifying as the first ones out were Jeff Green, Jamie McMurray, and DeWayne Jarrett, as we're waiting for our turns I'd walked to grab us all some drinks, after walking back to the others "We're going to be in the 30 to number 40 cars to go out." I say as we're all laughing "Yes, but it's fun to wait, relax, and focus on the car, how it drives, and more." Josh says

Train boxcar, Chicago, IL,

Winston wakes up to see Eve was looking at the sky, thinking to herself, and was shearing tears from her eyes "Eve, we'll get to them, to either stop them from making the wrong choice, or to root for them." He says as Eve was looking at him "Oh love, I'm just hoping they're Ok, I'm hoping to see that they're alive, and doing Ok." She says as she and Winston both see Tony and Lisa and cuddle together still fast asleep "MMM! They're making a great couple." Winston says as Eve was smiling at him "She's the best thing to ever happen in his life, to make he see that his son's in love with an omega, and an omega loves him for him not his alpha strength."

She says as both Can-do and Hutch woke up "Morning Winston, Eve, we're in Chicago, IL, My old home." Can-do says as Hutch was looking at him "You're from here." Hutch says as Can-do was looking at him "Yes, there's a human here that raise me, when I was a wolf pup in a zoo, a very ill wolf pup, that was suppose to be put down, or like killed, but he didn't allow them to do that to me, and he care for me now I'm back home." He says as they're looking at paw paints in the dirt "They were here." Eve says as Winston see the paw paints "Tony, Lisa, we're here." Winston says as both Lisa and Tony woke up "Ok, we're up." They say as everyone's together near the opening of the boxcar "JUMP!" Winston says as everyone jumps out of the box car, landing next to the paw paints "Follow them." Eve says as they're following the paw paints, till they're at a dead end, when a voice calls out to Hutch

"HUTCH?" Says a familiar voice as Hutch turns to see "Erica." He says as a human runs up, grabs him, and hugs him "My friend, what brings you back to Chicago, Il,?" She asks him, as he's looking at her "My friends, ran from our home, back in Jasper Park, Canada, and now we're trying to get to them in Daytona Beach, Florida, because they're planning on doing NASCAR." He says as Erica smiles at them "I'll take you there, I'm off to see the NASCAR Gatorade Duel Race." She says as she's looking at his friends "Ok, everyone get into the Van." She says as everyone's in the van, as she's looking at them "My names, Erica Hill, friend of Juan Conde, and of course you Hutch." She says as Hutch eyes widen a little

"Juan, he's the one who've ended up saving me, and caring for me with Erica." He says as he looks at Erica "Erica, there's are my friends, Winston, Eve, Tony, Lisa, and Can-do." He says as Erica smiles at them "Well, we'll make it to the track, by tomorrow morning, sometime around 4 or 5AM." She says as she sees all of the wolves falling asleep as she's laughing "Long trip." She says to her self as she's looking at Hutch's tail laying on her right leg "Aw, so cute, he's still the cute wolf pup I love, but he's a wolf, he'll never love me." She thought to herself as she's driving onwards to their destination

The NASCAR Gatorade Duel Qualifying, Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida,

"Josh Saints will be the next one out onto the track." DW says as Josh was driving into the first two turns, then after getting into and out of turns three and four, the green flag waves "Josh Saints has a great looking car, he's into the first two turns, oh got a little lose, but recovers nicely, as he's going down the back straightaway, into turns three and four, now towards the white flag, as he's going to time in at 1st on the charts." DW says as Josh drivers towards the pits, after he was in the pits, I'd started my lap, after getting the green flag to start my qualifying lap, I'd gotten to the last two turns as DW was watching the tracker "Juan's coming out of turn number four, on a great lap, Juan's gaining on his teammate, Juan's on the pole.": He says as I was happy "Pole, for now."

I say as Garth was in his car, after getting onto the track "Now's the time for the last two drivers, first will be Garth, a wolf from Jasper Park, Canada, than it's going to be Humphrey, and he's another wolf from Jasper Park, Canada,." Petty says as Garth finishes his lap "Garth grabs the third started place for now." Jarrett says as Humphrey went onto the track "He will go down to one last driver." Hammond says as Humphrey started his qualifying run, after getting into turns three and four "Humphrey's a little lose, but he gets control back of his car, and gets the fourth started place." DW says as Hammond was looking at the others "This new team has all of the top four starting spots for the Daytona 500, but if they're hoping of keeping it that way, than Garth and Humphrey have to win the Gatorade Duel this Wednesday." Petty says as DW was laughing "Ok, I'm DW, with Kyle Petty, Hammond, and Dale Jarrett, saying goodbye see you on Wednesday on SPEED for the Gatorade Duel races."

He says as we're in the garage area "WOO! We're the team to beat." I say as Josh sees Hendricks walked into the garage "Ok boys, you put on quite a show today, keep it up this Wednesday, so you four can start in the top four next Sunday." He says as we're all walking back towards the trailer "Ok, we're going to get some sleep." Josh says as I was looking at Nita "Nita, like to go to bed with me again." I say as she's smiling at me "YES!" She says as we're walking into the bedroom, as Josh and Delilah walked into the other bedroom together, as I was walking out of the bedroom "Humphrey, you and Kate, can take this bedroom, next to Josh, and Garth and Lilly can have the one next to me." I say as they're walking into their new sleeping rooms "WOW!" They say looking at their beds "Ok Kate my dear, love to hit the bed with me, and just sleep together, no funny business, I promise." He says as Kate licks his face "YES!" Garth was looking at Lilly "Huh Lilly, were you like to," Lilly places her paw on his lips "SHH! Yes Garth, I'll sleep in bed with you, and we'll not do any funny business." She says as everyone's in bed sleep for the next few days brings the Gatorade Duel races, than Sunday brings The Great American Race

Meanwhile, Louisville, Kentucky, about 8PM

"Ok, we'll stay here for the night." Erica says pulling into a hotel as Hutch was yawning "I'm going to need this nice sleeping in a bed, badly." He says as he's walking slowly, limping "My back hurts, just a great night sleep will make me and my back feel better in the morning." He says as Erica leads them into the hotel "Hutch, welcome back to the Louisville Grand Rivera Hotel." Says a voice as Hutch was smiling at the nice man and women behind the front desk "Hey Kobe, Debbi, how're you two doing." He says as the two were looking at him "Great, room for two?" They asks Erica, as Erica shakes her head "No, room for seven." She says as Debbi and Kobe see the seven wolves "Ok, room number 213." They say handing her the room key, as they've gotten to their room, after using the key to open the door, Hutch ran towards the bed, and jumps into the first bed he sees "AW!" He says as Can-do jumps into bed next to him "Goodnight friend." He says as Hutch was looking at him "Goodnight Can-do, my friend." He says as Winston and Eve gotten into the bed next to the window, as Lisa and Tony toke the bed next to them, as Erica token the bed next to Hutch and Can-do, than everyone's fast asleep.

Three days later, Jacksonville, Florida,

Hutch, Can-do, Lisa, Tony, Eve, and Winston gotten into Jacksonville, as Erica pulls into a driveway "Welcome to my new home." She says as she leads everyone into her house "Make yourselves at home." She says as the wolves all ran into the front room and fell asleep, as Erica fell asleep in her bed, dreaming of how to tell Hutch she loves him

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: GATORADE DUEL RACES!

The big day arrives, will Humphrey, Garth, Josh, and I make the race a huge one never to forget, or not!

Winston, Eve, Hutch, Can-do, Tony, and Lisa arrive, watch the race, and confronts Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and Kate in the garage.

Will they allow them to keep on doing the NASCAR job, or give it up, and head back home to Jasper Park, Canada?

Erica tells to show her true feelings to Hutch, will she be able to show him, how much she loves him, or not!


	4. GATORADE DUEL RACES

The big day arrives, will Humphrey, Garth, Josh, and I make the race a huge one never to forget, or not!

Winston, Eve, Hutch, Can-do, Tony, and Lisa arrive, watch the race, and confronts Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and Kate in the garage.

Will they allow them to keep on doing the NASCAR job, or give it up, and head back home to Jasper Park, Canada?

Erica tells to show her true feelings to Hutch, will she be able to show him, how much she loves him, or not!

Chapter Four: GATORADE DUEL RACES!

Jacksonville, Florida,

Everyone's still fast asleep in the front room of Erica's house, as Erica wakes up yawning a little, grabbing her alarm clock, and as she sees what time it is, she drops her alarm clock on the floor, got out of bed, got dressed fast, and runs towards the front "DAMN! Everyone wake up!" Erica shouts as the wolves all woke up to see her running into the room "WHAT THE HELL!" Eve says as she's looking at her with an angrily look on her face, but Erica grabs her stuff, than looks at the wolves "We're running late, the duel races start in thirdly minutes." She says as the wolves were running towards her van, after getting into her van, she drives towards Daytona, Florida,

Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida, Gatorade Duel Races

The day of the duel came, as we're getting into our race cars, as the fans were filling the seats, "What a turn out, this will make the 56 cars in these two races, down to 43 today, after we're done with heat number one and two." DW says as Speed was there "Scott Speed, will be with us." DW says as Scott Speed walks into the Hollywood Hotel, seats down with DW, Jarrett, Petty, Wallace, and Hammond "This will be, one of the most crazy days ever for this business." He says as Josh and I were getting ready "Ok, Garth and I get to start the first Gatorade Duel race." I say as we're on pit road in us cars "START YOUR ENGINES!" DW says as we're firing up the engines, than heading onto the track as we're going around the track, Erica was getting into the city of Daytona Beach, Florida, "We're here, there's the track." She says as Winston, Eve, Tony, Lisa, Hutch, and Can-do all toke a big look at the track "WOW! That's a big track." Lisa says as Erica pulls into the track entrance "Hey Erica, have some wolves with you huh?" Says a guy at the gate "Yes I do, Jeff." She says as Jeff waves them through, after getting into the track she sees cars going around the track "Getting ready to go racing." She says as Eve sees her looking at a huge 67" flat screen TV under a tent as she stops the van "Follow me." She says as the wolves follow her into the tent area "Erica?" Says a voice as she turns to see "Josh, what's up." She says as she sees Eve looking at three wolves sitting together "GO GARTH!" They're saying as Eve walks towards them, sat next to Humphrey, as Eve hears the guy on TV named DW as she sees a green flag waved in the air "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING TWIN DUEL STYLE BOYS!"

He says as she sees the cars going fast as "Juan Conde and Garth the wolf are out of the gate fast into turns one and two, Garth passes Juan, heading into turns three and four, as Garth's going to lead the first lap of Gatorade Duel number one." He says later on after the pit stops we're five laps from the end of the first Gatorade Duel race, as the yellow comes out "Xavier Miles, hit's the wall hard, and no, he collects Jeff Gordon, Jimmy Johnson, and Mark martin, along with Tony (Smoke) Stewart, and Ryan Newman." Petty says as Jarrett was looking at the guys on the TV, as they're on the TV "We've got a huge pile up, now to the trouble comes a red flag, stopping this race, we'll have a go at the green-white-checker finale." Jarrett says as Hammond was looking at the replay "Miles got lose, hit's the wall hard, Gordon tries to avoid hitting him, to no prevail, also engulfing five other drivers with him." He says as the crew we're cleaning the track up than Kate hears my voce "Hey, can Garth and I, get some cold drinks here."

I say as DW was laughing "Juan Conde calls for ice cold drinks for him and his teammate." He says as I was back on the line to all drivers left in this race." I say as the team on ours arrive with drinks for everyone in the race, even the pace car driver "Good sportsmanship, Juan Conde knew that the temperature here today were be a hot 82 degrees, but in those cars, it can feel like over a hundred degrees." DW says as the TV camera shows everyone drink their cold Coca-Colas "We'll go to commercial, be right back." DW says as Humphrey was yawning, I'm going to grab a drink, love one?" Humphrey says looking at both Kate and Lilly looked at him "Sure Humphrey, we'll both take a," just than they're looking at their mother "MOM!" Kate and Lilly both shouted as Humphrey turns to see Eve looking at him

"Oh DAMN!" He says as Eve was looking at Humphrey, than at her two daughters Lilly, and Kate "What were you tow thinking like that, running away from home, even you Kate, leaving the pack so you could marry Humphrey, you've should had told us, that you're in love with him, same goes for you Lilly, you and Garth should have told us and his dad, about you two being in love." She says as Kate and Lilly were both looking at their mother "Mom, we're just afraid, you, dad, and Tony were have say no, forcing us to marry that ones we're not in love with." They both say as Winston walks towards his daughters, as Tony also walked towards his son "Listen, we're not mad, just anger of you all didn't tell us about this in the first place, now we came all this way from Jasper Park, to get you four to come home, but now we find out, Humphrey and Garth are doing this crazy human sport called NASCAR."

They all say as they see the race was back underway and back under green "Juan has the lead now, followed by Garth, into the last two turns, as the white flags out for one to go, Garth taking the high side, passing Juan for the lead, takes the lead from Juan, now the checker flags out, as Garth's going to win Gatorade Duel race number one, and locks up the third place starting position for this Sunday's Great American Race, the Daytona 500."

DW says as Lilly was smiling Garth won the race." She says as Josh looks at everyone "Follow me." He says as everyone follows him to victory lane, where Garth was getting out of his race car, welcome with water, soda, confetti, and sports drink being spray onto him as Tony sees a lady walk up towards him "Garth, you've got a great staring spot for the race this weekend, any comments on this hard race." She says as Garth was smiling at the camera "Yeah, Juan taught me how to draft, so when I started to drafted with him during the race, the move and move I did it throughout the race, the more I'd got a hang of it." He says as the lady was looking at him, than to the camera "This is Michelle Brown, back to the boys up top." She says as Garth was walking towards me "Hey Juan, I'd got the third place starting spot locked and loaded man." He says as he's looking at his father "Dad, what're you doing here?" He asks his father, as Tony was looking at his son "Son, I'm very disappointed in you, you've never told me, how much you and Lilly were meant for each other, but instead you run away, to marry her in secret without letting me know you love her, and I'm happy to say you can marry her son."

He says as Garth was looking at his father "Dad, why are you being so nice, and what's going on?" He asks his father, when Lisa walks up "Let's just say, a little omega made him see the truth, about alpha and omega in true love." She says as she licks Tony's face, as Garth was laughing "So, my father, find true love." He says as Humphrey and Josh were walking towards their cars "Hey, Josh and Humphrey are going to try and make the field for this Sunday's race." I say as everyone sees Josh and Humphrey walking towards their cars "Let's to watch from the RV." Garth and I both say as everyone's following us towards the RV "This is our new home away from home." Humphrey says as he's looking at Eve, who's watching two wolves looking at her "Hello, my names Delilah, I am Josh's boyfriend, and this is Nita, Juan's boyfriend."

She says as Nita and I are on the couch kissing a little as I'd grabbed the remote, turning the TV on "Hello, we're getting underway in duel number 2 of the Gatorade Duel for the Daytona 500." DW says as Josh and Humphrey started on the front row, "Humphrey is another wolf that's from Jasper Park, Canada, trying to make the field for the Daytona 500, as Garth did in the first duel race." Jarrett says as Petty was talking about the race and the race crew "The race's got a lot of fans here today, I am Kyle Petty, with my friends DW, Jarrett, and Hammond." He says as the race was going on strong, after thirdly laps "The pit stops are underway here, we go live to pit reporters Regan Daniels and Marco Snow." DW says "Yes, Humphrey and Josh pit the first two pit stalls, so they can pit and get out faster, to make their chances of making the race on Sunday, much better." They both say as the cars were back on the track "Yellows out for Edwards, as his car losing a tier, it's rolling out of turn four, crossing the finish line, now towards the pits, and wow, it'll come to a stop right in his pit stall."

DW says as Edwards came on the radio on the TV "What the hell, we've got to make these pit stops better, and we've got to work on the timings of the pit stops, too." He says as Eve sees Kate and Humphrey smiling at each other licking each others faces "Kate, I love you." He says as Kate was smiling a lot "I love you, too, Humphrey." She says as Eve sees Lilly and Garth doing the same thing "Lilly, I love you, my sweetie pie." He says as Lilly smiles at him "Love you, too, my strong alpha." She says as Eve sees Tony and Lisa smiling at the sight "We're so happy for them Eve, Winston, and they're a great couple, so this makes everybody happy." He says as everyone sees Erica walking towards Hutch "Huh, Hutch, can I talk to you?" She says as Hutch was looking at her "Yes Erica." He says as Erica hugs him, kissed him on the lips, and holds the kiss for a full minute "I'd got to say, I love you, always have, and always will Hutch." She says as Hutch jumps, hugs her, kissed her too, "Love you, too, Erica." He says as Erica was looking at him "Really?" She says as Hutch licks her face "I'd had a crush on you, when I was a wolf pup growing up." He says as he sees everyone smiling, looking at the both of them, and sees he's crying "Hutch, I never see you, huh, cry before, and are you Ok?" Winston and Can-do both say as Hutch smiles at them "I'm just so happy, to have found my true love, and finally be able to know that, we're meant for each other." He says as he turns to see me watching the race "Humphrey's into turn three as he's passing Josh Saints, as we're now twenty-eight laps into the race, and with only thirdly-two left to go now." DW says as Jarrett, Hammond, and Petty were all watching the race unfolded some more, as later on with six laps to go Josh behind Humphrey in second, and DW, Jarrett, Hammond, and Petty

"Ryan Newman's coming up on David Regan, to battle him for 10th place, now Regan Smith is trying to get into the mix of racing, as he's battling Mike Skinner, Brain Vickers, and Juan Pablo Montoya all to get into the top five, as no, Montoya gets bumped into by Skinner, causing him to hit the wall, smack into Newman, Vickers, and collects Michael McDowell, as they're all coming to the pits under yellow." They all say as they're looking at the fans started up, taking photos of the crash, waving flags in the air yelling "Now, that's what we call racing." All the fans shouted as DW and his friends were watching the signs in the pits moving into position to make sure they find their pit stalls, to get fuel, two or four tiers, a little wedge, car grill cleanup, and more, "So they're planning on making this pit stop, the final pit stop of this Gatorade Duel race, but any mistakes in the pits this time, just makes you feel like your pit crew needs improvements, reliable timing of the stop and go plans, getting this pit stop down, and getting back onto the track first, to make sure that they'll get into the Great American Race, and the Super Bowl of all NASCAR. They all say as the drivers were heading into the pits "Now, the last pit stops will happen, then they'll close the pits, so everyone left in the top five to the ten top battle, have what it takes to get into the Daytona 500."

They all say as everyone left the pits, a red flag was wave outside the entrance to the pits "Pit lane is close for everyone now, as we'll see what will happen in the next few laps as we're going into overdrive of a green-white-checker finale to the second Gatorade Duel race." DW says as the cars were ready to go back racing "Here we go boys, a green-white-checker shootout." DW says as Jarrett, Hammond, and Petty looked at DW "That's right DW, we're going to have a huge finish to this race, Humphrey's in the lead, here comes Josh Saints, but David Regan, where the hell, did he come from." They all say as David Regan was driving towards Josh's car "Final lap, Humphrey's looking to win this race, Josh Saints getting next to him, as David Regan makes it now a three wide battle for the win, as they're coming out of the final turn for the last time today, it's going to be, Humphrey the wolf, followed by Josh Saints, and David Regan in third."

DW, Jarrett, Hammond, and Petty say as they're showing the replay "Humphrey beats Josh Saints by a nose, as Saints edges out David Regan by a nose as well, this has been one amazing race today." They all say laughing "The Daytona 500 has been set for this Sunday's race, so we'll see you there, and Juan Conde starts on the pole, with teammates Josh Saints in second, Garth in third, and Humphrey in fourth." They all say as we're all watching Humphrey on the TV getting showered by the water, soda, confetti, and sports drink being spray onto him "Humphrey, you're going to be started fourth in Sunday in the Daytona 500, how pumped are you heading into this Sunday's race?" A man asks Humphrey as he's smiling at the man, looking into the camera smiling "Super pump." He says as he's heading towards the RV, after walking into the RV "Humphrey, you're amazing." Kate says as Humphrey was smiling at her "I'm just leaning, it's going to take awhile." He says as Josh and I both walked into the room "Ok, we've got a few days left, before the big race this Sunday." We both say as everyone went to sleep as Nita and I walked into our room, as Josh and Delilah walked into their room to sleep, as everyone else fell asleep.

Three days later We're all walking into the car garage area looking at the cars "We're get these cars, up and running in the morning for the big race." Josh says as I was looking at mines "Yeah, we'll get these ready to race, first thing in the morning." I say as everyone's walking towards the RV, as I'd gotten in front of everyone "Wait, how about we all go out tonight, to the movies." I say as everyone's looking at me "Ok." They say as we all went to the theater to have some fun, after the movie was over we're all walking to a nice café for dinner "Ok, we'll get some dinner, than we'll head back to the track afterwards, and go to bed." Josh says as we're all enjoying the meal "Good food." Humphrey says as we're all eating our meals "Ok, we've got to make a plan for tomorrow, to get all four of our cars into shape, so we'll get a better hang on the sterling, breaking, drafting, and other stuff in time for the big race." Josh and I both say as we're all laughing together, as we're all laughing "YEAH!"

They all say as we're walking back to the RV, after getting back to the RV Humphrey looks at Kate "What a movie, Huh Kate." He says as Kate licks his face "Yes, it was a good movie." She says as she and Humphrey kissed each other, as Lilly and Garth did the same thing, after awhile we're all smiling at each other as Eve was looking at Winston "Love, I'm going to bed." She says as everyone was going fall to bed, as Nita and Delilah were all smiling at their new friends all sleeping "They're cute sleeping like that, huh?" They both say as Nita went to our room, falling to sleep in bed with me, Delilah walks into hers and Josh's room falling to sleep in bed next to him as well, as everyone's else was getting some sleep, Humphrey and Kate cuddle together, as Lilly and Garth cuddle together as well, as Winston, Eve, Tony, and Lisa were all looking on with tears in their eyes "That's just the cutest thing." Lisa says as Tony smiles at her "Love, you're so lovely tonight." He says as he and Lisa were both giggling, as Winston and Eve smiles at each other, as everyone else sees Hutch and his true love sleeping together as well, as the three days went by, Sunday was here as we're all sleeping, and the time was only 12:30am, as Sunday was here, with the day of the Daytona 500.

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: DAYTONA 500.

The day finally comes, as we're all getting the cars ready for the huge race, Can-do and Erica have some fun time in the RV.

Erica, Nita, and Delilah have some time to talk about possibility planning on having pups with Hutch, Josh, and I.

Humphrey, Garth, Josh, and I are ready to make our debuts, in the Great American Race, the Daytona 500.


	5. DAYTONA 500

Chapter Five: DAYTONA 500.

Sunday was here, as we're all getting the cars a final look at, "Ok, we're ready to get these cars, out onto the track, into the pits, and get the race off with a bang." I say as we're all looking at Hutch and Erica laughing together "Hutch, I love you so much." She says as Hutch licks her face "Love you too." He says as they're smiling at us "We're going to be happy together." They both say as we're getting the cars lined up for the race, as AJ Allmendinger walks towards me "Hey Juan, good luck to you, and your team mates." He says as I was looking at him "Thanks AJ, good luck to you too." I say as everyone's getting ready for the race to get underway in a few hours as we're grabbing some drinks to have, as Lilly was walking towards the RV, as Eve follows her, but than discovers that she's throwing up a little on the grass next to the RV "Lilly, you're pregnant." She says as Lilly was looking at her mom "What?" She says as Kate walks up throwing up too "Kate, not you too." Eve says as Nita and Delilah were walking towards the RV when they threw up a little as well "You two are pregnant, too?" Eve says as they're looking at her "Yes." They both say, as Erica walks up throwing up too "Me five." She says walking towards a trash can, as they're looking at Eve "We'll tell everyone, after the race." She says, as they're going into the RV to get some sleep, because they're not feeling to good, than after awhile we're lined up for the race to get ready to start the opening ceremonials,

After the Anthem, we're getting into our cars, as Hutch was Humphrey's pit crew chief, Tony was Garth's pit crew chief, Eve was mine pit crew chief, and Can-do's acting as pit crew chief for Josh, as the PA man comes over the speakers again "Please give it up, to say the most famous words in all of motor sports, WWE hall of famer DeWayne The Rock Johnson." He says as all of the fans cheered and chatted "GREAT ONE!" They say as The Rock delivers those famous words "The rocks says, that if you can smell what I am cooking, and than gentlemen and wolves, started your engines." He says as we're all firing the cars up "VROOM!" The cars fired up, as we're getting ready to go racing "Ok, we've got you from up above, remember if anything happens on the track, we're here you all, that's the job a spotter does to make sure no one wrecks their car." They say as I was laughing

**SPOTTERS COMMUNICATION**

Josh, Garth, Humphrey, and I were talking to our spotters to see if they're ready to help us to a win for the team "Juan to Kendrick, do you read me." I say as Kendrick comes on the line "Spotter Kendrick's ready to go." He says, as Garth was talking to his spotter "Garth to spotter, you're ready right." He says, as his spotter comes on the line "Yes I am, spotter Chris ready to go." He says as Humphrey talks to his "Spotter ready?" He says, as his spotters comes on the line "Humphrey, this is spotter Randy, we've got a 10-4 on that good buddy, ready to lock and load." He says, as Josh was talking to his spotter "Josh to spotter Thomas, you read me." He says as Thomas on the line "10-4 ready to get this show on the road." He says, as we're pulling out behind the pace car, after awhile Garth, Humphrey, Josh, and all of our pit crews, crew chiefs, and spotters hears this

**NASCAR FAN MAIL**

"DW to Juan, do you read me Juan?" He asks me as I was answering him "Juan here." I says as DW ask me a question "Ok, today's question comes from a NASCAR fan in Ottawa, Canada, by the name of Jason Miles, it says Juan, with you, Josh, and these wolves, were you think of making a new NASCAR team in the future, right or later on, plus how fun is it, to be driving with wolves this good, and will they beat anyone of you all today and for the Sprint Cup later on down the road?" After he reads it I was like "Yes, these wolves are amazing at driving, but to make the quest for the Sprint Cup, will not be a easy task to complete, we're going up against professionals drivers, champions, and doers, but also to answer of the team, we're in the works to make our own team this year, or next year, the team name will be pick later on as well, but we've got a race to dominate." I say,

**BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, TIME!**

The fans were all watching as the pace car was getting into turns number three and than into four as the lights were off, as it was now entering the pitts, as we're coming out of turn number four, heading towards the starting line, to get the green flag, to get this show on the road, as Hammond, Jarrett, and Petty were all looking at DW with smiles on their faces, as the fans were holding upo their signs saying (HEY DW! PULL THE LEVLS ONE MORE TIME!) as DW looks at everyone "Ok, here we go boys, we're about to go on a 277 laps journey, here in The Great American Race." He says, as the green flag was waving now "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING DAYTONA STYLE BOYS!" DW says as we're zooming to the races, I was driving into turn one with Humphrey behind me, Josh next to him, and Garth getting next to Humphrey's car "Were you take a look at this, we've got a three wide early in the race, as Josh, Garth, and Humphrey are exiting turn two going three wide." Jarrett says as Petty was looking at the race going on "Jeff Gordon will try to pass Allmendinger, but here comes Ryan Newman, with Pula Menard edging him out for fifth in the early go here in the Daytona 500, as Juan Conde will lead the first lap." DW says

**Lap 50 225 laps To Go**

I was in first as Garth and Humphrey were racing for second and third, as Josh went into the pits for a lose tier "Josh has a tier going down, or something." Jarrett says, as his pit crew change his tiers, also putting fuel into his car, as I race by as I race by "DAMN!" He says as he's now a lap down, after he leaves the pits DW sees the tiers was cut a little "Josh did had a tier going flat, as you can see it was cut by what seems to be debris on the track, as yes the yellow flags coming out for debris on the track " Petty says as Josh was coming back into the pit as DW looks at his friends "Josh has lost his engine, but maybe it's just debris on the grill of his car making his car so slow." He says as we're coming into the pits "Josh will get the Aaron's Lucky Dog." Hammond says as Josh comes onto the radio "That was trash on my grill, my car's sounding much better." He says , as Humphrey and Garth are leaving the pits, after taking fuel and tiers "Garth and Humphrey, these wolves from Jasper Park, Canada, are on a roll here in the race so far, they've got to keep it up to get them a lock in spots at the next race in Phoenix, Arizona, and the SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500." DW, Petty, Jarrett, and Hammond all say, as they're back on the tracks in the top ten ready to go back racing, "RESTART!" DW says as we're back to racing going at it

**Lap 120 157 To Go**

The Yellow was out for a big wreck as Allmendinger smacks the wall, taking Mike Skinner, Jeff Green, and Robby Gordon with him, as I was driving towards my pit stall "Eve, tell the crew four ties, fuel, and a little wedge." I say as Eve sees the pit crew getting the stuff ready for me "Juan's going to lose the lead to Humphrey, as Garth's in second, with Martin in third, and Stewart's in fourth." DW says as I was leaving the pits "OK, we've got to get this one back, Juan take the lead, when you've get into the spot of taking them by supplies, and shovel those drivers into the wall." Eve says as I was laughing "No, if I do that Eve, than I'll either be park for the rest of the race, or black flagged and go down a few laps." I say as I was in the race still in the top ten in sixth, but as the pace car left the track to restart the race "Eve." I say as Eve came on the radio "Yes Juan." She says as I was talking to her "We're in for some trouble, can you get me a beat on the radar of the weather, for a hour from now, or less." I say as she's looking at the others "Weather update." She says as a man runs away

**Lap 134 143 Laps To Go**

About ten minutes later after we're back racing, comes back with some papers in his hands almost out of breathe

Lap

"Severe thunderstorms coming this way, it looks very nasty, as we're going to be in for some bad weather in about thirty minutes from here." He says as Eve calls me on the radio "Thirty minutes to impact Juan." She says I as was laughing "Enough time to get this lead back." I say, as we're racing against time, and the weather "We've got some nasty weather heading this way from Orlando." Says DW, as he sees the radar showing thunderstorms heading towards the track, as I was now back in the top five, as I was now in third behind Garth, and Humphrey, as I'd started to bump draft Garth, the rain started to fall a little as we're racing for second, I was passing him when Smoke was catch up to us "Tony (Smoke) Stewart has caught them, now he's trying to get ahead of Juan, so he can make sure Garth was no one to draft him to the front." Hammond says, as I was trying to block him

**Lap 145 132 Laps To Go**

I was blocking Stewart from passing me to get into the race for second or the lead, as we're getting some warnings "Storms are coming, yellows ready to come out soon, keep him block" Eve says, as I was trying my best, as the clouds started to roll into the area "Lighting in the back grounds, as NASCAR's getting updates from the weather service, about stopping this race, I would." DW says, as Jarrett, Petty, and Hammond nod their heads in agreements,

**Lap 163 114 Laps To Go**

We're racing, but I was getting tiered from blocking Smoke, but I was trying to keep the two in front out, incase of rain, than as we're getting into turn 3 and 4, the rain started to fall down like needles, I couldn't see, as the yellow comes out "Yellow's out, yellows out,." Eve says, as Smoke bumps me hard, sending me into the wall, than "Juan's car is airborne, into the fence, now back onto the track, as it rolls over five, no I mean it rolls over now eight times." DW says, as the tiers all came off the car, and started to roll towards pit lane, as the engine blew, catching on fire, as the fans were looking on in shock, after almost about ten or thirty seconds, the car came to rest upside down, as Eve was looking on as she sees the car os Tony (Smoke) Stewart stop in my pit stall on fire as well, as he gets out of his car, but he quickly removes his helmet, and started to run towards my car, as Eve sees some of the pit crew looking at her "Call Juan, to see if he's Ok, so they can remove him from the car." They say as Eve was calling to me "Juan." She says nothing, as she calls my name again "Juan." She says, but nothing, as she's yelling my name "Juan, answer me, or else." She says, but nothing

"THAT'S I!" She says, running towards the car, as I open my eyes, moaning in pain, as Stewart points to the care crew "He's moving around in there." He says, as the care crew grabbed me, dragging me out of the car, as Eve was getting to the car, sees Stewart helping me to my feet, as I'd started to limp on my right foot, as he's helping me to the ambulance, as the fans all started to cheered, as Stewart and I'd started to wave to the fans, as I was in the back of the truck, we're off for the in-field care center, as Eve was running off to confront me, but after awhile she hears the PA man "Your winner due to rain shorten race, Humphrey." He says as Humphrey and his team were celebrating with champagne, beer, coke, and confetti thrown on him in the garage, as she runs, till she sees a sign saying (Daytona International Speedway Infield Care Center) As she enters it to see I walking with crutches as she sees me looking at the doctors "Ok Juan, you're to stay off your right foot, for the rest of this week, until next Sunday, or you'll be jeopardizing your racing career." He says as I was looking at him "How bad the injury." I say, as he's looking at the X-rays again "Well, you're lucky that you ankel's not broken in half, or you'll out for the one to two months." He says, as I was looking at him "Thanks doc." I say as I was walking to the RV using my crutches, as I'd started to walk out of the care center I slipped due to the wet concrete

"OW!" I shouted in pain, as someone walks towards me "Juan, can I help you to the RV." Says a voice as I look up to see "Eve, I'm," Just than she places a paw on my face "Don't cry Juan, I was going to kill you, for not answering me, when I was calling your name, but I can see I was wrong for that, so please elt me help you." She says as I was smiling at her "Thanks Eve." I say as she helps me up, as I'd started to walk using my crutches, as she's next to me, as Winston, Tony, Humphrey, and Garth gotten next to me as well to help me as I was looking at them all "I can't drive for the rest of this week, till Sunday in Phoenix, Arizona, and the SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500." I say as Josh was walking towards the RV, as he sees I wasn't there, as he enters the room to see Kate, Lilly, Nita, Delilah, and Erica were all looking at him "We're waiting for the others." They say, as we're walking towards the RV, but about a few minutes from the RV, I fell to the ground again, as Winston and Tony helped me back up, without me using my right foot "Thanks."

I say, as I started to use my crutches again to walk towards the RV, but than, they're all smiling at me "No Juan, it is us, that so be thanking you and your friend Josh, for giving us a reason to allow Humphrey and Garth to do this NASCAR job, even of you get hurt, it is what they like, and they're happy doing it with their mates there to always root them on." They say, as we're getting to the RV, as we enter the RV Nita sees me walking into the RV "Juan, I'm," Just than sees I was using crutches in walk "Juan, you're hurt." She says as I was getting onto the couch, place my right foot on a pillow, as Josh grabs a bag of ice, placing it on my right foot, and I'd looked at Nita "Nita, I am going to be fine in one week, I'll be ready to race at the next race, and what were you about to said." I say, as she's looking at me smiling "Well." She says as Kate, Lilly, Nita, Erica, and Delilah were all looking at everyone, than their mates "We're all pregnant." They say, as Josh, Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, and I all looked at each other "HELL YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE FATHERS!" We all say, as George enters the RV "Ok, we're off for Phoenix, Arizona, and the SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500." He says as we're all watching the TV together, as Nita jumps on the couch, cuddling next to me, kissing me on the lips "Love, we're going to have pups." She says, as I was kissing her "I know, I am so happy, and I promise you this, I'll always be there for you, the pups, and to always help you raise them together and live happily together." I say as we're all now going to bed

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500.

We're now in Phoenix, Arizona, for the SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500.


	6. SUBWAY FRESH FITE 500

New drivers, debuts, and Josh and I both get fire, few days before the big race.

Chapter Two: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500, New Drivers, And Debuts!

The week went by, as Balto, Jenna, and their grown up kids were waking up to see that both Josh and I weren't in the hotel room "Where's Josh and Juan at?" Rosy's parents say walking into the room as Balto and Jenna were both looking around the room too "Don't know." They both say as everyone wakes up "We've got to go and find them." Both Saba and Aleu say as Balto was looking at them "They're right." He says as everyone walked out of the room, down to the main lobby, as they're walking out of the hotel, hears cars racing hard in the background "VROOM!" Comes the noise as everyone's walking towards the sound, after getting to the place of the noise, walked inside the area to see cars racing around the track "WOW!" Kodi says, as everyone sees Josh and I in deferent places as Jenna's looking at Rosy's parents "They're from rival teams, that's why they're not talking to one another."

She says as we're getting into our cars, than driving onto the track, as we're heading into turn number three and four, I'd got lose, hitting Josh's car, sending the both of us into the wall, as Balto and Jenna were looking on "That's going to leave a mark." Dakota says, as they're all watching Josh climbing out of his car, as they see he's watching me climbing out of mines, I was pain, as I grabbed my right arm, as "POW" Josh punches me in the face. Sending me to the ground as I was looking at him "DUDE!" I say getting up, looking him in the face "I think my arm is injury, I was trying to see where." I say pointing to my right arm, than looks back at him "I think is my biceps in my upper right arm." I say as I was cussing him out, in front of Balto, Jenna, and their family as officers came running towards us, pulling us apart, as I was in the infield care center

"OW!" I say holding my right arm as a doctor walks into the room "Right upper biceps injury, needed to ice it, for ten straight hours, and you'll needed to skip the NASCAR time trials, and you'll be ok to race this Sunday." He says as Richard Petty walks into the room "Juan, what the hell, were you thinking out there, I got tons of phone calls from your sponsor WAL-MART, that they're dropping you as their spokesman, you're fired, now get your car, and get out of the garage by ten tonight, ok?" He says, after he left the room, I gotten up, and walked towards the front of the infield care center, and I saw Richard Petty talking to the media "Ok, Juan has been fired, but he's going to be replace, as Mike Bliss, will be the new driver to drive the WAL-MART car, but we've got a new car coming to be his car, with the number 54 on it, and Juan's going to take his 97 car." He says as I was walking out of the infield care center, when Josh was walking towards his trailer "The hell Josh, why did you go, and pull a stunt like that?" Smoke says as Josh looks at his boss "Mister Stewart sir, I am getting ready for the NASCAR time trials, and," Just than Tony Stewart looks at Josh "Don't think about the time trials now, because you've been fire, pack your stuff, get the car out of here, and leave now." He says as Josh was getting his space clean out, he looks out the window of his trailer to see me cleaning out my trailer with help from Allmendinger, as Newman was helping Josh out "Ok Josh, you're all done here, good luck elsewhere." He says as Josh walks out of his trailer, sees me walking out of mines, handing the keys over to Petty, than walking off, as Josh follows me towards the stands

"Juan, needed a friend to talk to?" Asks a voice as I turn to see "Oh Josh, I do, I got fire and," Than I looked at him "No, not you too, Josh." I say as he's looking at me "Yep." He says as we're seating together, as I see some empty garages "Hey, maybe we can use the back-up cars we have in this garage, with ours, to field a team in this weekend's race, we can talk NASCAR HQ, than get the deal done today." I say as Josh was looking at me "LET'S DO THIS!" We both say as we high five, than walked towards the empty garages, I gotten on the phone with the NASCAR HQ, when Jenna and Balto walked into the garage to see Josh seating on the sofa he place in the garage, as I'd hung the phone up, looked at him, and smile "We've got a new team, field for the race, now to find some drivers." I say as we're thinking "I'll race." Kodi says, as Aleu steps forward "Me too." She says, as Josh and I were looking at them "Ok, the cars are coming now." We both say as the four cars were placed in the two huge garages "Ok, first of all, we've got to pick sponsors." Josh and I both say as we're looking through the book for sponsors, looking for NASCAR rides to use their ads on, as Kodi places his trail on one "Oh, EA-Sports." We both say, as we're calling them up, after a few minutes, "They'll be here in the morning, to make the car ready for you, next up is Aleu." We both say as she's placing her paw on the first one to catch her eyes "Oh, nice one Aleu, Mountain DEW, Supernova." We both say calling them up "Ok see you tomorrow." We both say as we're looking for our sponsors now "Juan, please call up for me, the business of RadioShack for me, see if they still like for me to drive for them." He asks me, as I was calling them up, than looks at him "Nope, they're going elsewhere, with another driver." I say as he's looking at me, than finds one for me to call up "Juan, please call up for me, huh, 5-Hour Energy Drink Company, see if I can drive for them in NASCAR Sprint Cup." He asks me as I was calling them up, than looked at him "Ok, mister 5-Houre spokesman, now I like to try this one." I say as Josh grabs the phone from me "Let me do this one Juan." He says calling the number up for me, than looks at me "Ok Juan, you're driving the number 97 Fresca mango-citrus Soda."

He says as we're looking at the others "Ok, we've got to get some rest so," Just than the phone rings, Josh answers the phone "Juan, they're already here with the cars, they've been sent here last night, they're going to be use for testing next week, but we can have these two cars, also all four of our sponsors are here, too." He says as we're all looking at the new cars being driven into the two garages "Ok, here you guys go, good luck, and have fun." They say as we're looking at the four cars, as in walks all the four sponsors "Hello, we're here to ink a deal, with your racing team." They all say as we're looking at them "Ok, we'll be back in the morning, we're off for some resting time." We both say as we're walking with Balto and Jenna "Juan, Josh, you two got to work on your anger issue." They both say as we're looking at them "We're working on them now, since we've got fired, we can be friends again, but most of all team mates, to win the NASCAR Sprint Cup Championship." We both say as we've gotten back to the hotel, than into our rooms "Ok, let's go to bed and get some sleep." Josh and I both say as we're sleeping, Aleu gotten next to Josh, and Saba gotten next to me as we're smiling at the both of them, blushing also a little "Goodnight everyone." We both say as everyone else was yawning "Goodnight." They all say as we're sleeping

**The Next Day, Phoenix, Motor Speedway, Cars Revealing Time!**

We're all at our garages, placing all the tools, equipments, fridges, tables, and two sofas to sit and relax after a hard days work as the sponsors walked into the garages "Ok, we've got the cars ready for their revealing now." They all say as we're all sitting on the sofas, waiting for the huge revealing of our new rides and sponsors rides, as they're bring in first Kodi's car, as they pulled back on the covers, to reveal his 95 Red, White, and Blue EA-Sports car, with a huge star on the hood with the company name running through the huge star, red, white, and blue stripes running all over both sides of the car, even through his car number on the side, as Kodi was looking at his cool, but yet amazing and/or awesome ride "WOW!" He says looking at his ride, as next they brought in Aleu's car, pulled the covers off to reveal her 12 Mountain DEW Supernova car, with the car is pure purple, with black flames, and sliver lighting in the flames "COOL!" She says looking at her ride, as Josh and I pour her some of the drink into a bowl for her to try, as she drinks it up "SWEET!" She says, having a little sugar rush, not to much where she'll go coco, as Josh's car was next, they're bring it into the other garage as we're all walking trough the door, that connects the two garages, as we're all in the room, see the covers get pulled off to reveal his 69 5-Hour Energy Pomegranate Flavor Energy Drink, with it is red, with yellow lighting all over his car, and a huge bottle of 5-Houre Energy Drink on the hood with lighting coming from it with the words (Lighting Blast of Energy Now, no Crash Feelings Later) Josh was pumped "HELL YEAH!" He says grabbing a 5-Hour Energy Drink, drinking some "MMM! Emergency Flavor." He says I says as I was looking at the cover up car next to his, than the covers came off to reveal my 97 Coca-Cola Fresca Mango-Citrus car, pure yellow, with red, black, and sliver flames on the hood, with red and orange stripes on the side, even running through his car number on the sides, the logo on the hood, and also a slogan (Like To Taste The Punch of Flavor, Than Grabbed a can of Fresca, and open up the flavor of happiness) on the hood, under the soda brand, as I was pumped "WOOHOO!" I say, as I was grabbing a Fresca mango-citrus soda, drinking it, as Balto, Jenna, their full grown kids, Rosy and her parents were all looking at the new rides "WOW!" They all say as we're all cheering for the new team

**NASCAR Practice, Phoenix Motor Speedway, Josh's POV**

Wow, Josh Saints is really running a hot car today, but look out for his new team mates, I understand we have two wolves from Alaska racing in this team with him, and former Petty Motor Sports driver Juan Conde, but Juan's out until tomorrow's race." DW says as Kyle Petty looks at DW "Got that right." He says, after Josh was done doing his practice lap, he goes into the garage area, gets out of the car, looks at the huge 54" TV in our garage,

**Kodi's and Aleu's POV**

Kodi and Aleu were now both on the track "Aleu and Kodi the two wolves from Alaska, are really having some fun driving around the track, but needed to be worry about time trials in the afternoon, they've got to get in on time and speed." DW says as Dale Jarrett looks at him and Kyle Petty "Got that right, we're going to have out hands, or in wolf terms have our paws full this afternoon's time trials, as both Kodi and Aleu both come in at 45th and 46th here in the final practice in preparedness for the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500, Juan's going to also need some luck on his side, if he's hoping to make the show in the morning." DW says as we're all meeting in the garages "Ok, we're going to do the time trials, Juan I'd got a idea of who can time your car for you, maybe Saba can." He says as Saba's looking at him "Are you sure." She says as I place a hand on her face "I know so." I say as she's smiling at me, blushing a little

**NASCAR Time Trials, Phoenix Motor Speedway**

"Josh Saint's going to lead the pack to the green flag tomorrow, as he grabs his first career pole, and joining him on the front row will be former team mate Ryan Newman, with Kodi starting the race in 23rd, next to Kyle Bush, Aleu staring in 37th, with AJ Allmendinger next to her, and Saba, timings Juan's car, for a DNQ, so he's going to sit out tomorrow's race, goodbye, and see you tomorrow for the SUBWAY, Fresh Fit 500." DW, Petty, Wallace, Jarrett, and Hammond say

**Garage Area, Teams Garages, Team Meeting**

Aleu, Kodi, and Josh were giving high fives all around, not knowing that I was not going to race with them "Ok, where's Juan at?" Josh asks everyone, as Rosy and her parents walked into the garages "He's placing his car ion the trailer, he didn't make the race, and he's going to maybe go home, but might have a new idea to do something else." They all say, as everyone walked out of the garages, to see me pushing my car into the trailer, as Josh sees me kicking rocks away from me, as I walked back into the garage "Juan, what's wrong?" Josh asks me as I was looking at him "DNQ, my car's not in the field, so I'll sit out, and be Kodi's pit crew chief for the race." I say as Kodi's looking at me "Sorry about not making the race, but thanks for saying you'll be my pit crew chief." He says as I was looking at him "No biggie, now off to bed." I say as we're all back at the hotel, Balto was looking at Josh "Josh, I'll love to be your pit crew chief." He says as Josh smiles at him "Ok, thanks Balto." he says as we're all going to sleep, Aleu getting next to Josh, and Saba getting next to me, as Jenna and Balto were both smiling at what they're looking at "Saba and Aleu are so happy around them." They both say as Dingo, Kodi, and Dakota all looked at their parents "Yes, they're a great couples." They all say as everyone's going to bed

**Race Day, Phoenix Motor Speedway, Phoenix, Arizona, SUNBAW Fresh Fit 500.**

"Welcome to the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500, we're live for Phoenix Motor Speedway, in the hot desert of Phoenix, Arizona, today we're going to have 500 miles, for a total of laps, so let's go and pick our picks for the winner." DW says as Kyle Petty went first "My picks Dale Jr.,." He says as lots of fans cheered for his pick, as Wallace was looking at him "Jeff Gordon's my man, and also my pick." He says as Jarrett looks at him "Josh (Blue Lighting) Saints." He says as Hammond went next "Ok my picks, please don't shot the messenger, but newbie Kodi the wolf from Alaska." He says as Wendy was laughing "Ok boys up there, from the pits I am going with the girl for fun," Just than Jenna was watching her actions about her daughter, than hears "But watch out for her, late into this race boys, and so my pick will be, also a wolf from Alaska, by the name of Aleu." She says as everyone's ready to go racing "DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES!" Says a voice as all the cars were firing up "Ok, we're going to have fun out there, I'll tell you when the time comes for the pit stops, ok Kodi." I say as Kodi answers me back "Yes sir, thanks Juan." He says

**BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY TIME!"**

"DW, please pull the levels one more time, release their dogs." Wallace says as DW was smiling at him, as the green flag waves to start the race "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING DESERT STYLE BOYS!" He says as the cars were zooming off to the races, after the first few turns Kodi and Aleu were having some great feelings about their cars "Car's racing lie us, ready to rock and load." They both say

**Kodi's POV, Lap 34**

"First 34 laps, without a yellow flag." DW says as I was talking to Kodi on the radio "Ok, bring it in at lap 42." I say as Kodi responds "OK!" He says as he's punching it into the turns of one and two to passed Jimmy Johnson, to grain the 17th position as I was clapping my hands for him

**Aleu's POV, Lap 37**

Jenna was Aleu's pit crew chief"Ok, bring it in in, in the next five laps." She says as Aleu was responding to her mother's voice "Ok mama." She says as a yellow comes out for a crash "Jeff Green crashes in turn number four, bring out the yellow flag." DW and Jarrett both say as I was on the radio "Ok, pit next time the pit lights are green, Ok Kodi." I say as he's looking at the lights, as Jenna sees me waving to Kodi's pit crew team, as she's doing the same to Aleu's pit crew team "Pit stops underway now." DW, Jarrett, and Petty all say as Kodi and Aleu were coming towards their pit stalls, as both pit teams are changing their tiers, putting in fuel, and wedge a little, than back onto the track

**Lap 45, Restart**

"Back under green again." DW says as I was watching Kodi's car on the lab top of mines, after the first 23 laps under green "Kodi, how's the car man, you're now in the top ten, keep it up." I say as he's talking back to me on the radio "Great Juan, I love my car." He says, as Aleu was in fifth now, Josh was still in front, as he's racing hard, trying to prove to Smoke he's a racing machine

**Josh's POV, Lap 83**

"Josh Saints has led all of the 83 now make it 84 laps of today's race." DW says as Josh was in front of the pack "Come in." I say as Kodi comes into the pit, "Four tiers, fuel, and a little wedge." Petty says as Kodi was leaving the pit's a lap down, as Aleu was coming into the pits as well "Same thing for Aleu." DW says as she's down a lap now, too, than the others were coming into the pits "Josh will give up the lad to Mark Martin." Hammond says, as Mark Martin was racing hard, when Kodi was on his tail "Kodi has found the leader, trying to take the lead, after getting his lap back, bit can he make the turns to past him, as Aleu's now on his tail, brother VS sister, who're win?" DW asks the question

**Kodi's POV, Lap 108, 204 Laps, To Go.**

"Kodi's taking the lead, but Aleu's on his tail, into turns one and two, as she's passing under him, hoping to stick it, but Kodi's trying hard to block her, as no Jeff Gordon's going to make it a three wide race now into turns three and four, as he's hoping for some great racing." Petty says as Kodi and Aleu were both trying to passed one another, not knowing Gordon's car passing them, or making the race better or worse, as Kodi takes a high turn hits Gordon's car hard, sending into the wall, as Kodi's car started to spin, but he saves it, and driver off as he hears "Yellow's out, Gordon crash." I say as he's looking in his mirror at the damage of Gordon's car smoking, also on fire "OOPSY!" He says looking at the fire up car

**Restart, Lap 117, 195 Laps, To Go**

"Back to green flag racing." Petty says, as all drivers are racing hard to get the huge win, as I was looking at the radar "Dakota, where are you." I say as he walks towards the pit box, looking at me "Yes Juan." He says as I was looking at him "Ok, Dakota, please go, see Michael for me, he's a weather man here at the track, asks him for his weather blue print, ok." I say as Dakota runs off to find Michael, moments later I was looking at the radar again, as more and more dark clouds were about to soon more into the area as the race was still going on

**Weather Station, Michael's Weather Van**

Dakota sees Michael was looking at his radar screen, as well as I was, too "MMM, looks like serve weather, but I needed some more details, computer, look up serve weather warnings for any if at all areas of in Arizona." He says as his weather computer ran a full scan of the state of Arizona "Data up loading, sever thunderstorm warning for all of the Phoenix viewing area, until 9pm, time of storms hitting track area, its less than a hour and a half." The computer says, printing off two copies "Ok, how to get this to Juan." He says as he sees a wolf "Hey, you must be Dakota, please get this to Juan, ASAP!" He says as Dakota grabs the copy and runs back towards the pit lane area

**Lap 178, 134 Laps, To Go**

After two more rounds of pit stops, under green flag racing, Dakota was running towards me "Juan." He says after placing the copy of the weather next to the pit box, I asks Nick to hand it to me, as he does "Kodi, come in Kodi." I say as Kodi answers me "Yes Juan." He says as I was talking to him "Got a huge threat coming this way, so we're planned a pit stop, if we have to make one before this huge storm hits, Ok Kodi." I say as he's responding back to me "Ok Juan." He says as Jenna was talking to Aleu "Aleu dear, please be safe." She says as Aleu was responding back to her mother "MAMA!" She says racing off, as Josh was talking with Balto "What's going on." He says as Balto was responding to him "Juan had Dakota, go to a weather trailer to fetch a weather map, found out huge thunderstorms coming this way, so we'll have to race smart." He says as Josh was tapping the gas "Ok buddy, we're race smart." he says racing off

**Lap 203, 109 Laps, To Go**

"Rain's falling here at the track, but not to much to call for the yellow flag." Petty and Jarrett both say, as we're still under the green flag, as I was calling for Kodi "Come get fuel only." I say as he's driving into the pits "Kodi's making a unofficial pit stop." Hammond says, as the pit teams putting fuel in his car, than he's off back onto the track, as Josh and Aleu both came in next for a fuel only stop "Splash and go." DW says as Kodi, Aleu, and Josh were down a lap, as the other leaders were coming into the pits for their splash and go stops "Aleu and Kodi are now in the top five, as Josh Saints is behind them, but in front is Dale Jr., he's trying to race till the yellow for the rain." Hammond says for the race is still under the green flag, now we're heading into lap number 210

**Lap 222, 90 Laps, To Go**

"Yellow's out for the rain's coming down now, in big enough numbers to call for the caution flag." DW, Petty, Hammond, and Jarrett all say as Dale Jr., was driving towards turns number one, than about to exit turn number two, when "No fuel, repeat no fuel." He says as DW was looking onward with his friends "Dale Jr.,'s out of fuel, Kodi, Aleu, and Josh passed him by, so that puts Kodi in the lead, can he make it towards the pit stops, if the red flag waves?" DW asks as the red flag comes out, Kodi was able to make it back to the pits in first, with Aleu in second, and Josh in third as I was looking onward "Ok, meet in the garages, we'll wait for the word of the news." I say as all the cars stopped in pit road, Jr.'s car was now in 41st place, after running out of fuel

**Garage Area, Teams Garages**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the threat of serve weather, mostly the fact of that we're way past half way into the race, your winner of the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500 is, Kodi." Says the PA man as Kodi was smiling as we're all cheering for him, spraying coke, water, Fresca, Mountain DEW Supernova, and confetti all over him, as we're all looking at each other "Ok, we'll off for a week, maybe we can have some fun." I say as Aleu and Saba were looking at both Josh and me "Home, to Nome, Alaska, for the week off." She says as we're all nodding our heads in agreement "Ok, we'll leave now." We both say walking towards a huge RV/trailer big enough for the four cars, and all of us, too giving to us with all our of sponsors on it, as we're all getting into the RV "Juan, Josh." Says voices as we turn to see "Oh hi, can we help," Than "Oh, it's you two." We both say as Smoke and Petty were looking at the both of us "Yes, we're just hoping to say good luck, in the NASCAR Owners Championship, and the NACAR Sprint Cup Champion, too." They both say as we're looking at them "See you and your team, in two weeks, we're off to spend the week off in Nome, Alaska, and have some fun." We both say as we're both getting into the RV/trailer as in walks another man with a wolf/husky mix breed next to him "Hi, the names Kevin, I am the RV/trailer driver, and this is my wolf/husky mate Debbi."

He says as she's looking at us "Hi." She says as we're all looking at her "Hi, we're off for Nome, Alaska, Ok Kevin and Debbi." Josh and I both say as they're looking at us "Great, we're going to be spending time there as well, seeing my parents." Debbi says as we're all going into the different bedrooms, one for everyone as I was sleeping in my bed, as Saba walks into the room looking at me sleeping as she jumps onto the bed, getting next to me, I'd wrapped a arm around her, bring her close to me, whispering into her ears "Goodnight Saba." I say as she licks my face "Goodnight Juan." She says going to sleep in my arms, and next to my body, as the same thing was happening to Josh, too, just as Aleu was laying next to him in bed "Goodnight Aleu." He says as Aleu licks his face "Goodnight Josh." She says going to sleep as well Balto and Jenna were looking at the both of the couples in their different rooms "Sweet kids." They both say walking towards their room, getting into bed together as Balto see Jenna breathing in relife "Aleu finally found someone that loves her, she always been wishing for someone to love her for her, know she has that special someone." She says as Balto licks her face "Yes my love, both Saba and Aleu are going to be great mothers, just like their mother." He says as Jenna licks Balto's face giggling "Goodnight love." She says as Balto blushing a little "Huh, goodnight Jenna, my love." He says as we're all now asleep for the week off together in Nome, it's to bring new friends, fun, and also some new ideas for a possible NASCA team HQ, in Nome, Alaska,.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: WEEK OFF!"


End file.
